The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Built-in lamps of this kind are known from the prior art in a variety of forms. Dark-light lamps are known, among others, in which the illuminant and the reflector are arranged with respect to one another such that the illuminant can no longer be seen from a specific angle of view and thus cannot develop any glare effect. This avoidance of a glare effect, however, also results in the ceiling region of a space illuminated in this manner remaining largely non-illuminated and in the relationship between the light source and the illuminated region perceived as natural by a person being lost, since it cannot be recognized from which light source the light originates.
This effect is alleviated in accordance with the prior art in that a partly or completely frosted glass pane is secured in the region of the reflector opening disposed in the direction of illumination or beneath it in order to hereby generate diffuse light. However, the portion of the directed, direct light is thus partly or completely reduced, which is in turn disadvantageous.
Furthermore, built-in lamps are known from the prior art which avoid the aforesaid effect. With these built-in lamps, scattering reflectors, for example white reflectors, are used instead of specularly reflecting reflectors. These scattering reflectors mean that the light source or its illuminated reflector becomes visible at practically all angles of observation, albeit with a disadvantageous glare effect again occurring.